Stuck With You
by spockapella
Summary: High School AU again because omg it is way too much fun. No superpowers, just Bart and Jaime cuteness (and some angst)


A/N: This was a prompt I was given, so I kinda just whipped it up really fast. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dont own DC Comics, Young Justice nor their characters.

* * *

Jaime was walking down the school hallway when he was surprise attacked.

"What the—" Jaime started as he was yanked violently into a nearby Janitor's closet. The door clicked closed and the light flickered on. Bart quickly shut the door behind them and leaned against it, checking to make sure no one saw.

Jaime blinked. "Bart what are you—"

Bart's gaze met his and Jaime saw the sleepless rings under the younger teen's normally bright green eyes.

"Are you alright, hermano?" Jaime asked, brow furrowing in concern.

"What? Who? Me? I'm fine! Perfectly crash," Bart assured hurriedly, running a hand through his hair nervously. "I just wanted—- I wanted to talk to you."

Jaime licked his lips nervously. "What do you wanna talk about?"

Bart's lithe hands were twisting and pulling at each other and Bart started at them intently. "I just— I wanted to—" Jaime waited; concern rising in his chest. He and Bart had been growing closer lately, even to the point where it'd become a common occurrence to find Jaime walking Bart home from track practice, hand in hand. And while Jaime was thrilled with the new development, he also knew that Bart was a year younger than him and that nothing had been open or discussed about—- well about whatever was happening between them.

Bart rubbed the side of his face. "I— I had a nightmare."

Immediately Jaime tensed. When it came to Bart, nightmares were no laughing matter. Early in Bart's life, his parents were violently killed in front of him, and something about the shock and distress of the situation caused Bart to have vivid and often violent dreams. Visions of being imprisoned and powerless, of losing the other members of his family, like his cousin Wally or his grandparents, and even of the world ending in catastrophic ways. Jaime remembered the sit-down he'd had with Wally about it, and he seriousness in the senior's voice still made Jaime shudder to think about.

Jaime reached out and stilled Bart's fidgeting hands. They were soft and warm; Bart looked up at Jaime.

"What was it about?" Jaime asked softly.

Bart pursed his lips and backed away from Jaime's touch. "It was probably nothing, her-man-oh. Just a stupid dream, I mean they're all in my head, they really shouldnt scare me anymore—" Wally had told Jaime better. "It's never about _nothing_, Bart."

Bart looked at his feet for a moment, then took a deep breath.

"It… It was about you."

Jaime felt like his insides were frozen. It was never a good thing to be in one of Bart's dreams.

"What…. What did I do?" Jaime asked, hoping he didn't sound scared. "In your dream."

Bart sighed heavily. "That's the thing, you didn't do _anything_, not in real life anyway, so how can I take it out on real you? It's just my wacko sub-conscious and it sucks and I'm so tired of being scared and feeling like I always need to be running and escaping from something and I— I don't want to be afraid of you. I—-"

Bart cut himself off, looking back down at his feet.

"Don't shut down on me, Bart," Jaime said, reaching under Bart's chin and pulling his gaze up.

"I want to be with you, Jaime," Bart confessed. "And I don't want stupid nightmares to come between us."

Jaime rubbed his thumb along Bart's cheek. "They won't, we'll get through this."

Bart smiled softly and the world seemed so much brighter.

"Are you going to be alright?" Jaime checked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay," Bart said, his usual animated self already returning. He turned to the door. "I just can't be late for science again. You know how Mr. Wayne gets when I'm tardy."

He turned and pulled on the door handle, which jiggled, but didn't budge.

"What the—" Bart said, yanking on the handle harder. "Oh no…"

Jaime groaned. "Bart you didn't—-"

"I didn't know these things locked!" Bart protested, moving aside so Jaime could have a go.

"I have a math test next period, hermano," Jaime whined.

When the janitor happened across them two periods later, he didn't say anything, he just sighed and let them pass by.


End file.
